


Broken Leg

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [55]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Broken Leg

“Y/N CAN YOU COME HELP ME,” Michael shouted from down the hall. You ran from the kitchen to the bedroom to go help him. He was about to fall off of the bed - again. You quickly lifted him back onto the bed, “what were you trying to do this time?” He groaned, “I was trying to get ready to go shower.” You kissed his cheek, “You need to wrap your cast first babe, let me go get the garbage bag.” You scurried off to the laundry room to go grab a garbage bag, when you came back, Michael was hanging off of the bed again. You pushed him back up and started putting the garbage bag around his cast, “you can’t keep trying to get yourself off the bed, you’re going to hurt yourself. If you want to sit up, call me, and I’ll get your crutches.” 

You helped him over to the bath and looked at him awkwardly. He smirked, “you have to help me get undressed.” You stood there for a moment, you hadn’t seen that much of Michael yet, and you certainly were not prepared for that. Just then, the doorbell rang. You helped Michael to sit down, and then ran to go answer the door. As you opened the door, Calum turned around and smiled, “hey, I was starting to think nobody was home. How’s Michael?” You welcomed him inside and then sat next to him on the couch.

You shrugged, “it’s been pretty easy so far, just helping him out of bed and stuff, but it’s only been a day.”

Calum nodded, “fair enough, well, hopefully he’ll be up and walking soon.”

You smiled and slid closer to Calum, “Cal, have I ever mentioned that you are the nicest, coolest, most awesome, handsome, bass player ever?”

Calum cocked an eyebrow at you, “what do you want?”

You explained the situation to him, and he could see that you were actually worried. Calum agreed to help you out. Michael yelled from the bathroom, “Y/n? I still need to shower!” You shouted back, “yeah, someone will help you in a minute!” Calum stood up and walked over to the bathroom, where you then heard Michael yelling and getting confused. You decided to walk over and see how it was going. Calum had Michael in the bath and smiled, “he’s all good now. You can wash him, then call me and I’ll help him get dressed.”

You sat down next to the tub and giggled, “I’m sorry Mikey, I just was not comfortable undressing you.”

Michael leaned over and gave you a kiss on the cheek, “I know, and that’s okay, but you could’ve at least told me that you were sending in Calum.”

You helped him finish his bath and then called Calum back to help him get dressed. When he was done, he waked out into the living room on crutches and sat down. You put his leg up on the coffee table and then snuggled up to him. After a few minutes Michael looked at you uncomfortably. “Michael? What’s wrong?” you said. He cleared his throat and then looked at you awkwardly, “I don’t know how to scratch my foot now that it’s in the cast.” You laughed and walked over to kitchen and grabbed a butter knife. Michael, thinking it was a regular knife, freaked out, “y/n, I know I’m being a pain in the ass, but there is no need for murder!” You giggled and showed him that it was a butter knife. After he calmed down you stuck the butter knife down his cast and started scratching. He looked like he was going to the bathroom as he groaned out, “yesssss thank youuuuu, this is awesome.” After a few seconds of his weirdly sexual moaning Calum whispered from his spot on the couch, “please stop, I’m just a child.”

 


End file.
